Para seguir em frente
by Kaomycs
Summary: A guerra acabou. Salem se foi. Ozma se foi. Finalmente Oscar pode seguir o caminho para casa e encarar a mulher que o criou. Aquela que ele abandonou tantos anos atrás. (Futuro OscarxRuby)
1. Chapter 1

Olá queridos fãs de RWBY e, principalmente, fãs do Oscar! Eu fiz esse pequeno capitulo como uma OneShot, imaginando como seria o reencontro dele com sua tia e os acontecimentos que levaram o fim da guerra contra Salem. Eu pretendo ir adicionando novos com o tempo, mas ainda estou sem ideias de como exatamente eu vou desenvolver o relacionamento OscarxRuby nesse cenário. Até lá, me concentrarei em um leve slice of life de Oscar e sua tia se adaptando ao novo mundo com deuses e magia.

POR FAVOR, DEEM IDEIAS DE COMO VOCÊ DESEJARIA QUE OSCAR E RUBY SE REENCONTRASSEM E DESENVOLVESSEM SEU AMOR NESSE NOVO MUNDO./strong/div

Peço perdão pelos erros de antemão, essa história não uma BetaReader.

Beijos da kakah and STAY COMBAT READY!

* * *

Oscar respirou fundo e desmontou do cavalo que o trouxera boa parte do caminho de volta para casa. Era estranho estar de volta, depois de tanto tempo. Tudo parecia exatamente igual e, ao mesmo tempo, diferente. Os campos, o celeiro e até mesmo a casa pareciam menores do que ele se lembrava. Talvez por que ele estava tão mais alto agora. Talvez por que ele vira que o mundo era tão maior que esse pequeno pedaço de terra. A nostalgia o atingiu em cheio no peito, alimentando seu nervosismo. De repente, ele se sentia o mesmo menino de 14 anos que fora anos atrás, com medo de ser repreendido por sua tia por um deslize.

'Felizmente eu não sou mais um menino.' Oscar disse a si mesmo mentalmente e por uma fração de segundo ele se viu esperando uma resposta que não viria mais. Suas palmas suadas contrariavam sua afirmação, então Oscar as secou no tecido resistente das suas calças de combate antes de bater à porta. Ele pode ouvir uma voz feminina dolorosamente familiar responder ao fundo e passos apressados se aproximando. Oscar teve tempo apenas de puxar um ultimo fôlego de coragem antes da porta se abrir a sua frente.

Sua tia o encarou direto no peito, parecendo estar esperando alguém mais baixo, por isso ele viu todas as emoções nos rosto dela, quando a mesma levantou o olhar para encontrar seu rosto. Confusão. Reconhecimento. Alívio. Alegria e finalmente, fúria. Sua aura estava ativa antes do punho encontrar seu peito pela primeira vez, por puro instinto, mas ele não fez qualquer coisa para impedir que os golpes continuassem a atingi-lo.

\- OSCAR PINE! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A APARECER AQUI, COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO, DEPOIS DE VOCÊ QUASE ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO, SUMINDO DE CASA SEM DEIXAR MAIS DO QUE UM BILHETE, POR ANOS?! ANOS OSCAR?!

Ela gritou e esmurrou o peito dele, lagrimas cortando suas palavras com soluços até finalmente consumi-las em um choro continuo. Logo, as mãos que antes o agrediam agora se agarravam ao tecido da sua camisa como se ele fosse sumir se ela o soltasse. Oscar passou os braços ao redor dela e a abraçou apertado, sentindo suas próprias lagrimas escaparem de seus olhos. Ele a segurou junto a si por um longo tempo, até o choro cessar. Lentamente, com a respiração ainda meio trêmula, ela se afastou para olha-lo nos olhos.

\- Você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu. - Ela tentou parecer brava, sem sucesso. Ela parecia apenas cansada e aliviada por ele estar ali.

\- Sim senhora. - Oscar concordou, com um sorriso.

Eles entraram e Oscar preparou chá. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio, assimilando a presença um do outro, até se sentarem frente a frente na mesa da cozinha, com as canecas cheias em mãos.

\- Por que você fugiu sem dizer nada? - Ela falou primeiro. Sua voz era baixa e controlada agora, mas Oscar sentiu o ressentimento e tristeza em cada sílaba.

\- Eu... Eu tive medo de que, se eu te contasse, eu acabaria convencendo a nós dois que eu estava enlouquecendo. Na pior das hipóteses eu estaria te livrando da responsabilidade de criar um órfão insano.

\- E por que em nome dos deuses você estaria louco?! - Oscar engoliu em seco, encarando seu próprio reflexo do chá por um longo momento.

\- Por que eu estava ouvindo a voz de um homem na minha cabeça, insistindo ser um mago milenar fadado a reencarnar no corpo de uma pessoa com alma compatível até que o mundo estivesse pronto para receber o julgamento dos deuses. - Ele levantou os olhos para encarar a expressão chocada de sua tia.

\- Era sobre você que os deuses estavam falando, no 'dia do retorno'? Sobre o jovem garoto com duas almas? - Oscar concordou com a cabeça e sua tia apenas olhou para ele por um longo tempo, absorvendo o absurdo da situação. Respirando fundo, ela bebeu um longo gole de chá e continuou. - Me conte tudo. Quando isso começou?

\- Logo após a queda de Beacon, quando a ultima encarnação de Ozma, Ozpin, faleceu. Ozma passou meses me convencendo de que eu não estava ficando louco. - Oscar bebeu um gole de chá, tentando lavar o amargor das memorias difíceis que se seguiriam. - Me dizendo que tínhamos pouco tempo. Salem, a bruxa que controlava os grimms já havia destruído Beacon e Haven era seu próximo alvo. Eu quase perdi minha mente, mas... Ele compartilhava as memórias dele comigo. Coisas que eu nunca teria como saber, mas eram verdade. E, como eu disse, se eu estivesse certo, eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser ajudar a salvar o mundo. Se eu estivesse errado... Eu estaria te livrando do fardo de lidar com um louco.

\- Mas... Você partiu sem nada! Nenhum dinheiro! Por meses eu pensei que você havia morrido de fome, sozinho no frio! - Ela suspirou, se acalmando. - Isso, é claro, até o primeiro cheque chegar. - Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. - Você desaparece por meses e de repente eu estou recebendo liens sem nenhuma informação além de 'Oscar' nos cheques. Se eu não soubesse melhor eu teria imaginado que você caíra na mafia. - Oscar riu levemente.

\- Eu parti sem dinheiro por que não consegui encontrar forçar em mim para roubar de você. Eu já a estava deixando para cuidar sozinha dessa fazenda inteira. Eu não fazia ideia se você conseguiria faze-lo ou não. Então eu apenas peguei o que pude de comida e parti. - Ele suspirou. - Quando eu finalmente encontrei Qrow e os outros caçadores, Qrow me deu acesso as contas e cartões de Ozpin. Eu perguntei a Ozma se eu poderia mandar algum dinheiro para casa, então programamos um depósito mensal no seu nome.

\- Você foi ao encontro de um grupo de caçadores?

\- Bem, com exceção de Qrow, nenhum deles ainda teve a chance de se formar em uma academia. Mas todos eles eram capazes e determinados a lutar. Veja...

Oscar calmamente explicou os eventos que levaram a queda de Beacon, seu caminho até Haven e depois até Atlas. Ele as vezes pausava em meio a descrição das batalhas, ou diante das revelações de Ozma, para acalar sua tia. Ela ouvia tudo, embasbacada.

\- Houveram muitas outras batalhas. Tivemos que garantir a segurança das relíquias e, com a morte de Raven, Ruby se tornou a nova Dama da Primavera.

\- Espera. - Ela pediu, ja mais de uma hora depois, enquanto esfregava as têmporas para afastar uma dor de cabeça. - Você não disse que esse poder passava para...

\- A ultima pessoa que ela estivesse pensando, caso uma mulher jovem. Sim. Ruby foi capaz de convencer Raven a confiar nela o suficiente para isso, em seus últimos momentos.

\- Pelo que você dizia, a mulher odiava a menina.

\- Eu... Não acho que foi o caso. Havia questões familiares e laços fortes envolvidos.

\- Então, Ruby se tornou a Dama da Primavera.

\- Sim. Em resumo, entre muitos ataques e esquemas de Salem, terminamos com todo o time RWBY como damas. Nós colocamos Cynder em uma enorme máquina para transferir os poderes dela para Blake, que estava ferida e já não podia lutar. A magia foi a única coisa que deu forças a ela para sobreviver. Nós pensávamos ter perdido ela naquele dia...

A mulher estendeu a mão pela mesa e segurou uma das mãos do sobrinho, num gesto de conforto. Ele sorriu para ela e continuou.

\- Perdemos ambas as damas do inverno e verão no mesmo incidente. Foi ataque surpresa e devastador. - Ele apertou levemente a mão de sua tia em retorno. - Nós nunca tivemos a chance de estabelecer um plano caso uma das damas morressem. Aparentemente elas decidiram por si em manter as meninas em seus pensamentos finais. A súbita magia que elas receberam naquele dia salvou nossas vidas.

\- Por quantas experiências horríveis você passou Oscar? Eu ouvia no radio, dia após dia, as noticias de desastres e ataques, enquanto você estava la vivendo tudo isso...

\- Eu não vivenciei nada comparado a Ozma tia. Ele viveu anos em corpos que não eram dele lutando uma luta impossível, vendo pessoas morrerem em vão. Eu ainda me lembro vividamente dos sentimentos dele quando Ruby finalmente derrotou Salem na 'guerra final'. Já faz um mês, não é? Eu levei muito tempo ate chegar aqui, com o caos que esta o mundo. Mesmo assim parece que foi ontem.

\- Como ela fez isso? Derrotou a bruxa?

\- Com os olhos prateados dela. - A voz de Oscar se tornou quase reverente, ainda pasmo com a coragem da amiga. - Nós cobrimos a guarda dela, abrimos caminho e ela literalmente agarrou Salem pelo rosto, obrigando-a a encarar seus olhos, e disparou a energia da luz contra ela. Tudo que era grimm dentro de Salem se foi. Todo ódio e toda loucura, deixando apenas uma mulher que viveu demais para trás.

\- Então ela aprendeu o valor da morte?

\- Ela já o sabia a muito tempo, mas o veneno dos grimms era demais para sua mente. Por mais que ela tivesse suas memorias e inteligência, ela só desejava destruição como qualquer outro grimm. Sem isso, ela conseguiu pensar claramente e assumir o peso de seus milhares de pecados. Com isso, a maldição se quebrou.

\- E os deuses?

\- Como eu disse, nós juntamos um exército com guerreiros, soldados e caçadores de todos os reinos contra Salem. Como usamos todas as relíquias contra ela, foi um consenso que a humanidade estava o mais unida possível nesse momento. Então, nós arriscamos a sorte e invocamos os deuses.

\- Eu me lembro... - A mulher estremeceu, lembrando do momento. - Eu estava escondida no porão da prefeitura, junto com os outros quando aconteceu. De repente estávamos todos no meio do nada, cercados por milhares de pessoas, em frente aos deuses. Foi aterrorizante, ver aqueles dragões sobre nós.

\- Sim. Nós estávamos logo abaixo deles. Mas por sorte, fomos considerados dignos de uma segunda chance. Salem finalmente foi agraciada com seu descanso final, assim como Ozma.

\- O que aconteceu com ele, exatamente? Ele... Não esta mais com você? - Oscar negou com a cabeça.

\- Não. O deus da Luz deu a ele a oportunidade de viver uma ultima vida em Remnant, mas ele recusou. Ele disse que, diferente de muitas vidas passadas, eu era minha própria pessoa e nós nunca realmente nós fundimos completamente. Então ele... Ele simplesmente andou para fora de mim. Eu o senti deixar a minha mente e se materializar na minha frente. Você consegue imaginar o que é viver interligado com alguém por anos e nunca te-lo realmente olhado nos olhos?

Sua tia não disse nada, deixando que ele de perdesse em suas memórias.

\- Ele partiu para o pós vida, como Salem. Mesmo assim, parte dele nunca me deixou. Eu tenho suas memórias, o conhecimento acumulado de vidas e, bem, alguns de seus maneirismos também. - Ele ri sem jeito, fazendo um gesto para como ele sentava na cadeira, reto, confiante e elegante. - O resto você e o resto do mundo presenciou, o anuncio do retorno dos deuses. - Tia Pine concordou com a cabeça e continuou, umedecendo os lábios.

\- O irmão Negro... - Ela murmurou o titulo do deus com reverencia temerosa. - Ele... Disse que nos devolveu nosso presente mais uma vez. A... Magia.

\- Sim. - Oscar estendeu ambas as mãos para frente e deixou pequenas bolinhas brilhantes dançarem em suas palmas. - Todos temos magia agora. Você também consegue fazer isso. Algumas pessoas, claro, descobrirão maior aptidão para diferentes usos da magia no futuro. E é por isso que eu estou a caminho de Vale.

\- Vale? Por que?

\- O time RWBY teve alguma experiência com magia, mas eu sou a unica pessoa que realmente possui conhecimento sobre o assunto. Então, eu estarei dando aulas a professores, pra que esse conhecimento possa ser repassado para todos os reinos. Então... Talvez você... Não gostaria de se mudar para Vale comigo? Eu vou receber um salário generoso- Para não dizer absurdo, Oscar pensou mentalmente. - do conselho. Posso comprar uma casa bonita na cidade, ou um chalé junto a floresta. Onde você se sentir mais a vontade...

Tia Pine olhou para o seu sobrinho por um longo momento. Ele realmente havia mudado. Estava alto e forte, endurecido por muitas batalhas num corpo tão jovem. Ele falava com segurança e confiança de uma pessoa com anos de experiência. Mas agora, pedindo a companhia dela tão timidamente, ela via com clareza o sobrinho de 19 anos que ele ainda era. Ele tinha medo que ela o rejeitasse, depois de tudo. Os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas mais uma vez.

\- Menino tolo. É claro que eu irei com você. Eu já te perdi uma vez e não irei deixa-lo sair da minha vista novamente tão cedo.

Ela se levantou para abraça-lo e ele a encontrou meio caminho ao redor da mesa, recebendo-a de braços abertos.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Oscar ainda dormia, ela montou um modesto altar para os deuses. Acendendo uma vela para cada um deles, ela juntou as mãos e agradeceu por sua misericórdia, e rezou para que sua vida fosse longa o suficiente para ver o rosto de seus netos. Ela e Oscar nunca admitiram um ao outro mas, no coração de ambos, eles eram mãe e filho.


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, ele levaram poucas horas de cavalgada para chegar a estação de trem mais próxima. A viagem no trem semi vazio até Mistral durou mais um dia inteiro. May não teve muita oportunidade para olhar ao redor da cidade, já que eles apenas almoçaram na cidade antes de embarcar em uma aeronave até Vale. Apenas quando a nave alcançou voo que ela se voltou a Oscar para dar voz aos seus pensamentos.

\- Oscar, faz muito tempo que eu não visito a capital do reino mas... A cidade não parece meio...

\- Vazia? - May concordou com a cabeça e Oscar suspirou, seus ombros caindo como se o mundo pesasse em suas costas. - Eu não exagerei quando eu disse que milhares de pessoas morreram tia. Todos que podiam lutar foram convocados para combater o exército de grimms e as cidades ficaram desprotegidas. Ao contrário do comum, os locais mais seguros durante a batalha foram vilas isoladas, como a sua, onde a noticia da guerra não chegou. Não havia panico para atrair os grimms. Mas as cidades...

\- Todos entraram em desespero. - Tia May completou e Oscar concordou com a cabeça. - Eu reparei que havia um grande numero de prédios em reforma...

\- Sim. Mas com a queda de Salem e o retorno dos deuses o número de grimms diminuiu drasticamente. Tivemos poucos relatos de ataques, e todos eles de grimms fracos, em pequenos grupos. Eles levarão tempo para crescer em números novamente e isso nos dará tempo de nos fortalecermos novamente. - Oscar abaixou os olhos e sua tia imediatamente levou uma mão ao seu ombro, num gesto de conforto.

\- Você também perdeu amigos, não é mesmo? Eu senti muito. - Oscar fechou as mãos em punho sobre os joelhos, devastado.

\- Sim, muitos. - Ele respondeu, em voz baixa. - Mas as feridas vão fechar, eventualmente.

\- Oscar... - May levou uma mão ao rosto do sobrinho e gentilmente o fez olhar para ela. A dor nos olhos dele era de partir o coração. - Você esta certo querido, mas também esta tudo bem em chorar por eles. Não prenda isso no peito Oscar.

Oscar abriu a boca para negar mas, ele notou de repente, ele realmente vinha se contendo a muito tempo. Ele chorou de alivio algumas vezes, quando Blake ou Jaune escaparam da morte certa, mas logo todos precisavam estar de pé e correndo novamente. Mesmo agora, com tudo acabado, ele vinha tão preocupado em ajudar a reconstruir Remnant das ruínas que restaram que ele nem mesmo parara pra respirar. Apenas vivendo o dia seguinte, a batalha seguinte, de novo e de novo.

\- Esta tudo bem Oscar. - O caçador sentiu os braços de sua tia o puxarem para um abraço reconfortante. Ele sequer percebeu que tremia. - Tudo bem.

Oscar finalmente deixou o peso de anos de medos, perdas e batalhas escorrer para fora dele junto com suas lagrimas. Ele apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro de sua tia e deixou que os soluços baixos expurgassem a tristeza de dentro dele. May apenas o apoiou, acariciando suas costas e sussurrando palavras de conforto. Nenhum dos dois soube dizer quanto tempo passaram assim mas, quando Oscar finalmente se afastou, ele se sentia leve como não o fazia a anos.

O resto da viagem se seguiu sem mais eventos. Eles chegaram a Vale no meio do dia seguinte, depois de um pequeno atraso com alguns grimms voadores. Eles desceram pela rampa de aterrissagem, cansados de horas de viagem constante.

\- Você conhece algum hotel para passarmos a noite?

\- Na verdade-

\- PEQUENO MENINO OSCAR!

Oscar se interrompeu no meio das palavras e tentou se voltar a tempo, mas Nora já estava sobre ele, derrubando-o no chão. Mesmo sendo uma mulher feita agora, sua personalidade continuava a mesma. O que significava que Oscar seria esmagado em um abraço de urso cada vez que ele se encontrassem após longos períodos de tempo sem se verem.

\- Nora... Eu não... Consigo... Respirar... - Oscar murmurou com o pouco ar que lhe restava, fazendo a ruiva rir e solta-lo. Ela colocou-se de pé em um salto e estendeu a mão apara ajuda-lo a fazer o mesmo.

\- Nós sentimos TANTO a sua falta! Achei que a viagem até Mistral ia levar PRA SEMPRE! Oh! Você é a tia do Oscar?! Vocês são iguaizinhos! É um fazer conhece-la! Eu sou Nora Valkarie, e aquele bonitão se aproximando é meu noivo, Lee Ren! REN, VEM LOGO!

May e Oscar não tiveram tempo de falar enquanto Nora quicava ao redor deles, sem pausar para respirar. Por sorte, Ren foi rápido em se aproximar, pegando na mão da esposa. Isso pareceu ancora-la no chão, dando a eles um momento para se apresentarem.

\- É um prazer conhece-la senhora... - Ren começou, estendendo a mão para May, que retribuiu o gesto.

\- May Pine. O prazer é meu. Oscar falou muito de todos vocês.

\- Você disse?! É claro que disse! Nós somos todos incríveis! - Nora declarou, estufando o peito.

\- Obrigada novamente por vir nos receber Ren. Tem sido uma longa viagem. - Oscar agradeceu, também cumprimentando o amigo com um abraço leve. Ren colocou uma mão no ombro do mais novo como um gesto de conforto.

\- Vocês devem estar exaustos. Vamos indo, o almoço já deve estar quase pronto.

\- Onde foi marcado o ponto de encontro? - Oscar questionou, recolhendo sua mala em uma mão e a de sua tia com a outra. Nora respondeu.

\- Na casa dos Arc! Eles tem uma família enorme e, com tantos filhos já adultos a casa ficou vazia! E eles tem beliches!

Eles riram e conversaram pelo caminho até a residencia dos Arc. Como esperado, a casa era grande e espaçosa, cercada por um grande jardim verde. As paredes pintadas de amarelo eram quentes e acolhedoras, dando um ar familiar ao prédio. E antes mesmo que eles atravessassem o portão de entrada, Jaune já estava abrindo a porta da frente, sorrindo para eles.

\- Pelos deuses! Eu achei que você era alto Oscar! - May não pode deixar de comentar ao ser apresentada a ele. A mão do rapaz cobria a dela e ele se erguia longos centímetros acima de sua cabeça. Mas o pobre menino devia ter um coração de ouro, pois corou levemente com o comentário.

\- Eu tenho ouvido isso com frequência... - Jaune sorriu para mascarar sua falta de jeito. - Por favor, entrem. Weiss e Blake estão na cozinha ajudando com o almoço e Ruby recém me ligou. Ela e Yang devem estar aqui em breve.

Todos adentraram a casa, sendo guiados para a cozinha pelo cheiro delicioso do almoço sendo preparado. Ali, uma faunus morena colocava os pratos na mesa enquanto uma senhorita de cabelos brancos mexia nas panelas junto ao fogão. Ajudando a cozinheira, uma mulher mais velha, loira de olhos azuis, sorriu para eles. Uma nova sessão de abraços e apresentações se seguiu. Elas eram Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schenne e Íris Arc, a mãe de Jaune.

\- Por favor, fiquem a vontade. O almoço já esta pronto. Estamos apenas aguardando... - A campainha tocou novamente nesse exato momento. A sra. Arc se voltou para Oscar, que estava junto a porta da cozinha. - Você pode atender por mim? Estamos meio apinhados aqui.

\- Sem problemas.

Oscar se virou e saiu para receber os recém chegados e, após um minuto de hesitação, sua tia o seguiu. 'Era melhor comprimente-los no hall aberto do que com todos na cozinha novamente', pensou ela. Ela chegou no comodo a tempo de ver Oscar abrindo a porta para uma mulher muito alta, de cabelo loiro esvoaçante. Ela sorriu, carregando uma mala em cada ombro como se não pesassem nada. May notou que um de seus braços era uma prótese mecânica.

\- Hey Oscar! Você parece ótimo! - Ela se curvou para passar pela porta com as malas e seu olhar caiu em May. - Olá, você deve ser a tia do menino Oscar! Meu nome é Yang, prazer!

Yang se aproximou, largando uma mala no chão para cumprimentar May com sua mão mecânica. Ela era fria ao toque, mas lisa.

\- O prazer é meu. - May começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por uma voz feminina do lado de fora.

\- Yang! Você pegou a minha... OSCAR!

May chegou a pular de surpresa, como com a chegada de Nora, por que sobrinho foi novamente atacado de surpresa. Um raio vermelho o atingiu no peito, explodindo em pétalas de rosas ao seu redor. Elas balançaram no ar e caíram lentamente no chão, revelando uma jovem mulher vestida em preto e vermelho. Ela abraçava Oscar pela cintura, sendo mais baixa que ele, e ele retribuía o abraço com um sorriso tímido.

\- É bom te ver de novo também Ruby. - Ela o soltou apenas o suficiente para olhar o rosto dele.

\- Mas..! Mas..! Yang me disse que vocês não chegariam a tempo! - Ruby lançou um olhar acusador para a loira.

\- Ops. - Foi tudo que ela respondeu, encolhendo os ombros e se encaminhando a cozinha. O olhar fulminante de Ruby então caiu sobre May, se arregalando em surpresa. A mulher mais velha notou que a líder do time RWBY realmente tinha lindos olhos prateados, dos quais seu sobrinho tanto falara.

\- E a sua tia veio também! - Ruby exclamou. Ela olhou para si mesma e Oscar, abraçados, e se afastou num pulo, gaguejando e corando. - Bem, eu, eu sou Ruby Rose. É um prazer conhece-la.

\- May Pine. O prazer é meu querida. - May sorriu, roubando um olhar rápido ao seu sobrinho, que sabiamente desviou o olhar. Seus instintos maternos apitaram, mas ela se apressou em não fazer suposições. - Vamos entrar?

Todos se reuniram e cumprimentaram com abraços e sorrisos e então se sentaram a mesa. O almoço em si estava delicioso e a companhia, acolhedora. May passara muitos anos sozinha, ou apenas com Oscar como companhia e a mudança para uma mesa com 10 pessoas era radical, mas bem vinda. Todos conversavam, riam e compartilhavam historias e lembranças.

\- E todos vocês moram aqui? - May perguntou em certo momento, bebericando seu suco. Weiss respondeu.

\- Não, e boa parte de nós ainda não assumiu uma residencia fixa após a guerra. Mas todos viemos para a cerimonia. - May piscou, confusa.

\- Cerimonia? - Oscar concordou.

\- Sim, mas talvez eu tenha deixado passar isso, com tudo que eu te falei. - Blake continuou a explicação, com sua voz calma.

\- Como nenhum de nós nunca chegou a se formar como caçadores oficialmente, o conselho de Vale resolveu fazer uma cerimonia para nos conceder nossos certificados. - Ruby suspirou com essas palavras, chamando a atenção de May.

\- E honrar nossos feitos na guerra! - Adicionou Yang. Dessa vez Ruby gemeu de desgosto no outro lado da mesa.

\- E eles vão dar uma grande festa! - Nora complementou igualmente animada. May notou que Ruby pareceu afundar ainda mais em sua cadeira.

\- Sim, será um evento formal, com toda pompa que eles puderem adicionar. De certo o lugar vai estar repleto de fotógrafos e jornalistas. Pelos deuses Ruby! - Weiss explicou, mas se interrompeu, irritada, quando Ruby bateu com a cabeça na mesa, parecendo derrotada. - Não adianta choramigar por isso.

\- Mas eu não quero ir... - Ruby choramingou mesmo assim.

\- Ruby odeia ser o certo das atenções. - Oscar explicou, vendo o olhar perdido de May.

\- Todo mundo vai estar olhando pra nós! E Weiss vai me obrigar a usar salto! - Ruby se levantou, apontando dramaticamente para sua companheira de time. Weiss apenas rolou os olhos e todos riram.

\- E quando será essa festa sobrinho?

\- Amanha a noite. Pensei que poderíamos passar a tarde fazendo compras. Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa formal para o evento. - Oscar indicou para a roupa de combate que ele vestia. - Na verdade, eu não tenho nada que não caiba em uma mala de viagem.

\- Eu sei o que é isso. - Ren disse e todos os caçadores na mesa concordaram. - Nós passamos tanto tempo viajando que não precisamos mais do que isso por muito tempo.

\- Foi engraçado experimentar minhas roupas antigas. Eu não consegui entrar em nenhuma delas. - Jaune comentou e Yang riu.

\- É verdade! Você precisava ter visto a Ruby tentando entrar nas roupas antigas dela em casa! - Yang riu ainda mais com Ruby tentando cala-la sem sucesso.

\- Mas a Ruby não cresceu muito nesses anos. Talvez alguns centímetros no máximo. - Oscar comentou e Yang quase engasgou de riso. Até mesmo Weiss e Blake abafaram risinhos.

\- Não, não! É que as camisas não passavam pelos pei- Ruby finalmente atacou a irmã, caindo com ela da cadeira para o chão e cobrindo sua boca com ambas as mãos. A mesa explodiu em risos.

Ninguém além de May notou que Oscar aproveitou a indignação de Ruby para disfarçar seu rosto avermelhado. Ele obviamente entendera ao que Yang se referia.

O resto do dia continuou em uma correria. Todos foram as compras juntos e Ren e Nora se juntaram a Oscar e May para olhar casas a venda na cidade. Todos foram dormir exaustos só para acordar com mais confusão na manhã seguinte. Weiss e Nora conseguiram arrastar Ruby a força para um salão de beleza, onde todas as mulheres passaram a tarde se embonecando. Oscar aproveitou a tarde livre para adiantar uma visita a algumas casas que chamaram a atenção de sua tia, tendo em mente uma lista de detalhes que ela lhe passara.

\- O que você achou dessa Oscar? - Jaune perguntou, esticando a cabeça para fora da janela do segundo andar. - Wow! Da para ver Beacon daqui! Da pra ver que eles já avançaram bastante na reconstrução da escola.

\- Depois que o Wyvern foi destruído os militares finalmente conseguiram limpar a escola de grimms. Agora é questão de tempo até a escola abrir as portas de novo. - Ren comentou, examinando os armários. - Os móveis aqui são de muito bom gosto Oscar, totalmente diferente da ultima casa.

\- Sim, aquele lugar parecia uma casa de bonecas! E acredite, eu sou especialista nelas. - Jaune concordou.

\- Na verdade, eu gostei bastante dessa casa. - Oscar comentou, sentando-se na grande cama de casal junto a parede. - Tem tudo que minha tia queria em uma casa e também é decorada ao meu gosto. Eu não me importaria de passar alguns anos aqui.

\- Você comentou que ficaria em Vale por um bom tempo. Tem a ver com a história de você ensinar magia, não é mesmo? - Jaune questionou, saindo da janela para se sentar do lado oposto de Oscar na cama. Ren também se aproximou, interessado no assunto.

\- Sim, como eu disse, eu sou a unica pessoa que realmente possui um conhecimento técnico de magia. O concelho dos reinos entrou em um acordo para eu treinar imediatamente o maior numero de professores possíveis, para que eles possam repassar o conhecimento para seus reinos. Aparentemente o caso de adolescentes explodindo coisas em brigas esta cada vez mais comum. Ninguém sabe lidar com magia ainda e ela simplesmente surge, carregada por emoções fortes. - Jaune concordou com a cabeça.

\- É verdade. As meninas nós ensinaram alguma coisa, mas nada técnico, só o que elas aprenderam por cima com o professor Ozpin.

\- É quase como uma mistura de semblante e dust. Nós podemos manipular a natureza e até mesmo a noção de tempo, mas isso consome da nossa aura. - Ren adicionou. - Weiss estava muito satisfeita, comentando que isso pode reduzir drasticamente o uso de dust no mercado, dependendo de como a magia afetar o dia a dia das pessoas.

\- Ela abandonou completamente a companhia Schenne, não é mesmo? - Oscar comentou, curioso. Ele pensou ter ouvido Weiss comentando algo sobre isso na noite anterior. - Ela será uma das minha alunas nas aulas de magia. Disse que vinha experimentando usar os glifos dela, substituindo magia por dust, e obtendo ótimos resultados.

\- É verdade. Acho que ela é a mais animada com toda essa história de magia. - Jaune comentou. - Ela vive comentando o quão ansiosa esta para aprender mais sobre isso.

\- Vocês se aproximaram muito desde o nosso primeiro ano em Beacon, não é mesmo Jaune? - Ren comentou, desconcertando o loiro.

\- Bem, sim...

\- Jaune não se dava bem com a Weiss na academia? - Ren sorriu com a pergunta inocente de Oscar e Jaune corou.

\- Bem, eu...

\- Jaune era apaixonado por Weiss por boa parte do primeiro semestre. Isso incluía serenatas, cantadas prontas e flores. - Jaune gemeu de vergonha e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

\- Obrigada pela descrição em detalhes Ren. Eu acho que você tem passado tempo demais com a Nora.

\- Sério, eu pensei que você era apaixonado pela... - Oscar se calou antes de completar a frase. - Me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem. Pyrrha deixou um buraco no meio peito que nunca vai realmente sumir mas hoje eu sou capaz pensar nela por tudo que ela fez por mim com carinho, e não só pela dor que a falta dela faz. - Ren concordou com um sorriso triste.

\- Ela faz falta para todos nós.

\- E além disso... Olhando para trás hoje, eu percebo como a minha atração pela Weiss era infantil. - Jaune continuou. - Ela era linda e altiva. Eu tinha um cd com as musicas dela na época e sempre me impressionava a emoção que ela carregava na voz, mas pessoalmente ela distante e contida. Era um desafio sabe? Eu queria ser digno de desenterrar um sorriso sincero dela.

\- E não era a mesma coisa com Pyrrha? Um desafio? - Oscar perguntou, envolvido no pequeno momento de confidencia deles. As memórias que ele possuíam de Pyrrha pertenciam todas a Ozma. Uma jovem brilhante, cuja chama queimou rápido demais, mas iluminou o caminho de deus amigos até o fim. Infelizmente, essas lembranças sempre traziam um sabor amargo de culpa a sua boca.

\- Não, nada disso. Veja, se Weiss era uma princesa, alta em uma torre, fora de alcance, Pyrrha era... - Jaune suspirou. Oscar já conhecia o lado romam tico do amigo, inclinado a metáforas poéticas. A ultima vez que Oscar apontou esse fato, o loiro corara, resmungando algo sobre 'ser o efeito de viver com sete irmãs'. - Pyrrha era uma deusa inalcançável. Eu conseguia idealizar que um dia eu seria digno de Weiss, mas Pyrrha? Eu não conseguia pensar em alguém vivo sobre a terra que pudesse ser digno dela.

\- Eu e Nora foi algo... Gradual. - Ren disse, com a voz baixa. - Nós vivemos juntos por tanto tempo que eu nunca considerei um mundo sem ela. Então, em meio a uma batalha finalmente me ocorreu que ela não era mais uma menina e sim uma mulher.

\- E você levou seu tempo pra isso, não é? - Jaune riu e Ren concordou, levemente sem graça.

\- Bem, Nora me apontou muitos sinais bem óbvios que eu perdi no decorrer dos anos.

\- E quanto a você Oscar? Quem foi sua paixão adolescente? - Jaune perguntou de repente, fazendo Oscar dar um pequeno pulo de surpresa. Ele engoliu em seco.

\- Bem, eu...

\- Eu achei que isso era obvio. - Ren comentou com um pequeno sorriso, fazendo Jaune piscar confuso e Oscar corar levemente.

\- Obvio? Como assim?

\- Bem, era só olhar pra ele cada vez que ele olhava para a R- O telefone de Ren tocou nesse momento e ele pediu licença para atender. Momentos depois ele desligou e se voltou para os amigos. - Nora disse que as meninas estarão prontas em breve. Nós deveríamos encerrar aqui e nos aprontarmos também.

\- Certou, eu vou mandar uma mensagem para o corretor e fazer uma oferta na casa no caminho. - Oscar se levantou, junto com os outros, para se retirar.

\- Hey! Oscar não falou nada ainda! - Jaune reclamou, acompanhando os amigos até a saída. - Isso é uma ofensa! Nós estávamos conversando de coração pra coração aqui!

\- Bem, isso nos da uma boa desculpa pra repetir a dose, não é mesmo? - Ren sugeriu amigavelmente. - E isso te da a oportunidade de tentar adivinhar.

\- Se você me disse que era a Sra. Calavera eu não vou achar nenhum pouco engraçado! - Jaune respondeu e os três seguiram conversando e rindo para fora da casa.

Oscar se pegou pensando no passado durante o caminho de volta até a casa dos Arc. O quanto todos eles mudaram e como seus sentimentos amadureceram com os anos. Sentimentos que até hoje ele não conseguia definir ou nomear direito. Distraidamente, ele se viu divagando e pensando nela.


	3. Chapter 3

A cerimonia foi sediada no prédio da prefeitura, geralmente usado para eventos sociais desse tipo. Felizmente, ele foi um dos prédios a sofrer menores danos durante a guerra, a um mês atrás, e estava em perfeitas condições para o evento. O local estava cheio, com pessoas de todos os reinos. O lado de fora estava repleto de jornalistas, como Weiss previra, afastados na entrada por uma cerca móvel. Olhando pela janela, Ruby parecia completamente aterrorizada, vendo Weiss descer, vários carros afrente na fila, e ser recebida com centenas de flashs e perguntas gritadas.

\- Oh não, oh não, oh não! - Ruby estava verdadeiramente pálida e encolhida dentro da sua capa, que ela insistira em usar. Aparentemente o vestido que as meninas a obrigaram a usar era 'ultrajante'. - Eu não posso sair lá fora!

Oscar e May trocaram um olhar preocupado. Ruby estava com eles no táxi em primeiro lugar por que Weiss se irritara tentando tira-la de casa e saíra na frente com o resto do time, depois que May se oferecera para falar com Ruby. May estabelecera um plano de 'entrar, se esconder num canto até a cerimonia, pegar o certificado e sair' que pareceu tranquilizar muito a caçadora. Porém a chuva de olhares logo na porta de entrada era mais do que a jovem conseguia suportar.

\- Ora Ruby, eles nem sequer colocaram um tapete vermelho no chão. - Oscar tentou brincar, mas Ruby puxou o capuz sobre o rosto e tentou sumir.

\- Eu vou me fazer de idiota se certo e amanha vão ter fotos e videos de mim por todo lugar e YANG NUNCA VAI ME DEIXAR EM PAZ! - Ela quase gritou, afundando no banco e puxando o capuz até o queixo. - Eu não deveria ter vindo...

Oscar olhou pela janela. Os três membros do time RWBY já fazia seu caminho até o interior do prédio e ele já imaginava a pergunta que todos faziam. Onde estava a lendária líder de olhos prateados? E Ruby não estava errada: ela certamente apareceria apavorada se eles a obrigassem enfrentar a multidão e as fotos dela seriam noticia no dia seguinte.

\- Talvez você pudesse fazer aquela sua magia bonita com as rosas e só disparar para dentro? - May sugeriu, sem ver outra saída para a pobre garota.

\- Talvez...? - Ruby murmurou esperançosa, descobrindo o rosto.

Oscar pressionou os lábios. Ainda chamaria muito a atenção e ela teria que lidar com os tabloides depois. Era difícil para todos eles assimilarem que agora eles eram heróis de guerra e que isso traria atenção indesejada a todos eles. De repente, uma ideia lhe surgiu a mente, vinda de uma de suas milhares de lembranças de Ozma.

\- Eu acho que tenho um plano. - Ele disse num tom cauteloso. - Mas não sei se consigo coloca-lo em prática. Me de um minuto para tentar.

\- O que você vai fazer? - Ruby perguntou, curiosa, e ela e May focaram seus olharem em Oscar. Ele fechou os olhos, concentrado e, para a surpresa de ambas, começou a piscar, como se desparecendo por alguns segundos, de novo e de novo. - Eehhh?!

\- Oscar, o que você esta fazendo?!

\- Eu estou tentando manipular luz e sombras, para me tornar invisível. Eu sei a teoria, mas exige um pouco de jeito... - Ele comentou pausadamente, ainda tentando se concentrar. - E sombras não é meu forte...

No segundo seguinte, ele já não podia ser visto.

\- Funcionou? - Ele perguntou, diante das expressões chocadas de Ruby e May.

\- Isso é tão legal! - Ruby exclamou, saltitando no mesmo lugar. - Oscar, você é incrível!

Ruby conseguiu ouvir o riso baixo de Oscar, mas não pode vê-lo corar diante do elogio.

\- Eu não peguei bem o jeito da coisa ainda, então ele esta consumindo mais aura do que deveria. Deem as mãos, pra que eu possa estender a magia para vocês.

May e Ruby fizeram o que lhes foi pedido e, no momento seguinte, Ruby saltou de surpresa ao sentir a mão de Oscar na sua livre. Aos poucos ele surgiu no campo de visão dela, como que nublado, até ficar completamente visível novamente.

\- Eu estou te vendo!

\- Sim, mas só por que estamos sob o efeito da mesma magia. Olhe, a janela não nos reflete. - Ele apontou o fato e, com a mão livre, bateu na janela que os separava do motorista. - Pare o carro, por favor, vamos descer aqui mesmo.

O carro parou e Oscar abriu a porta do lado da rua, ao invés da calçada. Eles ainda estava uns bons cinco carros de distância da entrada e o foco de todos estava em Lucila Devilheart, de Vácuo.

\- Vamos, mas façam silencio e não soltem as mãos.

Ruby precisou abafar risinhos diante de toda a situação ridícula e May se viu fazendo o mesmo. Essas preocupações tolas tinham gosto de juventude e abafavam as memorias dos tristes dias passados. Assim, eles saíram pé ante pé para fora do carro e atravessaram o meio fio, evitando esbarrar nos fotógrafos e curiosos que se apinhavam na calçada.

Ruby olhou ao redor, surpresa. Haviam apenas duas fileiras de jornalistas junto as cercas de segurança. Todas as outras pessoas eram cidadãos comuns. Ela viu cartazes de agradecimento aos caçadores, um ou outro especificamente para ela ou seus amigos, fotos de pessoas falecidas em batalha e adolescentes alucinadas com... Camisetas do Jaune?!

Oscar olhou para trás, confuso, quando Ruby começou a puxar desesperadamente a mão que ele segurava. Ele levou um segundo para entender o que ela tentava apontar. Jaune tinha... fãs? Bem, ele ERA um jovem caçador, herói de guerra, e acima de tudo, solteiro... O problema é que Ruby achava isso hilário e, pelo vermelhão de seu rosto, parecia prestes a explodir em risos. Oscar fez movimentos frenéticos para que ela se contivesse e apressou o passo, desviando cuidadosamente do enorme Alex Firemane, caçador de Mistral, ao passarem pela entrada. Uma vez seguros do lado de dentro, a magia se quebrou no segundo em que Ruby finalmente explodiu em risos.

\- Deuses! Jaune tem fãs! Fãs adolescentes! Eu preciso tirar com a cara dele AGORA! - Ruby escaneou o enorme salão com os olhos, encontrando seus amigos juntos da mesa de bebidas. - Ali está ele!

Ela imediatamente explodiu em rosas, mas parou a dois metros de distancia, como se lembrasse de algo. Ela voltou correndo até Oscar e May, roubando um abraço do rapaz.

\- OBRIGADO por me salvar Oscar. Você é o melhor. - Ela o apertou levemente, com a sinceridade do agradecimento pesando em sua voz. Infelizmente, ela o soltou. - Agora sim eu posso tirar sarro dele. - E disparou em rosas em meio a multidão.

\- Eu pensava que eram apenas pétalas, mas até mesmo o ar fica com o perfume das flores. - Tia May comentou, encantada com a habilidade de Ruby.

Oscar apenas concordou com uma resposta neutra, vendo Ruby rir ao redor de Jaune ao longe. Ela ainda mantinha sua capa fechada, caindo como um manto até seus pés. Convidando May para acompanha-lo pelo salão, ele se perguntou mentalmente se ele não veria seu infame vestido aquela noite. Novamente, ele não teve uma resposta em sua mente.

Caminhando com calma pelo salão apinhado de pessoas, Oscar parou diversas vezes para cumprimentar conhecidos. Ele apresentou May a diversos caçadores que conheceu em suas viagens, apontando outros a distância, envolvidos em conversas. Eles aceitaram taças de bebida de um jovem garçom Faunus e continuaram conversando.

\- Nós não vimos aqueles dois entrando? Eles parecem veteranos. - Oscas se voltou para ver a quem May se referia.

\- Sim, eles realmente são. Ela se chama Lucila Devilheart, professora da academia Shade, em Vacuo.

Lucila era uma mulher alta como Yang, aparentando ter seus trinta e poucos anos. Ela usava um revelador vestido preto que mal alcançava a metade do caminho até o seus joelhos. Talvez para compensar esse fato, ela completava o traje com um sobretudo de couro vermelho. Um cinto de couro preto mantinha pistolas gêmeas presas ao seu corpo, uma de cada lado de seus quadris largos.

\- Ela é uma professora...? - A mulher era gloriosa! May tinha pena dos pobres adolescentes que estudavam com ela e seus corações partidos.

\- Sim. Ela foi responsável por recrutar boa parte dos caçadores de Vacuo. Ela é uma lutadora incrível e, sinceramente, um pouco assustadora. - May não contestou o sobrinho. A mulher tinha o ar de quem poderia comer um homem vivo. - O homem conversando com ela é Alex Firemane. Ele é um caçador, formado em Haven. Ele vai assumir o posto de professor no próximo ano letivo. Perdemos o predecessor dele na guerra.

Alex era um homem de proporções absurdas. Ele era maior que Jaune por uma cabeça no minimo. Largo e coberto de músculos. Ele se vestia em vermelho e dourado, e uma capa pendia dos seus ombros, com um colarinho de peles. Seu cabelo era ruivo e uma barba farta emoldurava um sorriso constante no seu rosto. Oscar e may conseguiam ouvir sua risada, a metros de distância deles.

\- Eu vi esse homem erguer uma Ursa sobre a cabeça e atira-la longe, logo antes de lutar contra um Beringel, completamente desarmado. - Oscar contou, negando com a cabeça com o tamanho do absurdo que ele presenciara.

\- Esse salão está cheio de pessoas inacreditáveis.

\- Realmente.

Eles rodaram pelo salão por mais meia hora, conversando com amigos e conhecidos. May não pode deixar de notar novamente a disparidade das ações, e quase da personalidade, de Oscar entre seu amigos e com apenas conhecidos. Ele andava apoiando-se em sua bengala, de braços dados com ela, parecendo ainda mais velho e maduro, em trajes formais. May o pegou ajustando óculos imaginários no rosto. Oscar parecer notar o deslize, pois sua mão passou a segurar a bengala com mais força por um momento.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer um comentário sobre isso, as luzes do salão se voltarão ao palco. Em frente ao microfone, Glinda Goodwitch chamou a atenção dos convidados. Em segundos o salão estava em silencio absoluto.

\- Sejam todos bem vindos, e obrigada por seu comparecimento, para essa cerimonia.

"Como todos devem saber, a cinco anos atrás eu era professora de um par de times muito peculiar, na academia Beacon. Como muitos adolescentes, eles criavam confusão com frequência no campus, me causando MUITA dor de cabeça."

Risas leves preencheram o salão silencioso. Oscar sorriu, sendo assolado por memorias de segunda mão desses tempo passados.

"Uma vez, em particular, o refeitório foi completamente devastado graças a uma simples guerra de comida. Não, eu NÃO estou brincando. Eles usaram semblantes para batalhar em com peixes e latas de soda como se estivessem em uma arena. Eu mal podia acreditar em tamanha afronta.

Para a sorte dos transgressores, o antigo diretor, Ozpin, me aconselhou a deixar passar o incidente. 'Eles deveriam ser defensores do mundo', eu disse, enquanto eles riam, mas Ozpin apenas negou com a cabeça e respondeu:"

\- E eles serão, mas por agora, eles continuando sendo crianças. Então por que não deixa-los agir de acordo? Afinal, eles não o serão para sempre. - Oscar disse baixinho, espelhando as palavras seguintes de Glinda. Sua voz, carregada de tristeza, como a dela.

"Na época, eu não fazia ideia do quão correto ele estava. Naquele mesmo ano, nossa escola caiu, vitima das maquinações da Rainha dos Grimms. Essas mesmas crianças, mesmo diante da perda de colegas de time, feridos e magoados, se levantaram e continuaram lutando, sem qualquer auxilio.

Sozinhos, eles desvendaram a teia de segredos e mentiras que envolvia nosso mundo. Convocaram outros, anunciando a vinda da guerra. Graças a ele, Remnant foi unida e humanos e faunus de todos os reinos pegaram em armas, lado a lado, para vencer a guerra.

Esses jovens nunca tiveram a oportunidade de receber formalmente seu titulo, como merecido. Por isso eu peço agora que subam ao palco time RWBY e time JNPR, para corrigirmos isso."

O salão explodiu em palmas e seus amigos começaram a seguir em direção ao palco. Até mesmo Ruby estava fazendo um esforço para não arrastar os pés ate lá. Jaune passou ao lado de Oscar com um sorriso, mas ao invés de seguir em frente, ele parou, colocando uma mão no ombro do companheiro.

\- Você não vem, amigo? - Oscar sorriu.

\- Bem, ela chamou os times primeiro.

\- Oscar, é exatamente isso que estou falando. Você é o nosso 'P'ines. Sempre foi.

\- Eu... - Oscar não soube o que dizer, sendo assolado por uma onda de emoções. No fim, ele conseguiu espremer um obrigado emocionado.

\- Vá, não os deixe esperando. - Tia May o apressou, com um grande sorriso no rosto, e Jaune e Oscar seguiram ao palco lado a lado.

Os oito se alinharam lado a lado no palco e o salão caiu novamente em silêncio.

\- Ruby Rose. - Glinda anunciou, pegando um certificado exposto em uma moldura dourada. - Você congelou o Wyvern na queda de Beacon e o Leviatã no ataque a Argus. Liderou seu time nas batalhas por toda Remnant e retornou para casa vitoriosa. Pelos seus feitos, eu lhe concedo o título de caçadora.

Glinda entregou a moldura a Ruby, que brilhava com um sorriso largo e olhos marejados. Elas trocaram palavras baixas enquanto o salão explodia em palmas. Se afastando, Glinda pegou o próximo certificado e se aproximou de Weiss.

\- Weiss Schnne. Você veio de Atlas como um lembrete que caçadores não lutam por seus reinos, mas sim por Remnent, nossa casa. Pelo seu auxílio na queda da academia Atlas e sua bravura em todas as outras batalhas que se seguiram, eu lhe concedo o título de caçadora.

Ela seguiu, honrando Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren e finalmente Oscar. Com ela a sua frente, Oscar foi pode sentir diversas memórias e sentimentos começarem a aflorar no fundo de sua mente. Ele imediatamente os afastou, habilidade cujos anos o ajudaram a aprimorar, mas a caçadora parecia sofrer do mesmo mal. Ela olhou para Oscar pelo mais breve dos momentos com uma expressão indecifrável, mas sofrida, em seu olhar. Certamente vendo o homem que um dia ocupara aquele corpo. Mas no segundo seguinte ela estava de volta a sua postura formal.

\- Oscar Pines. Você não buscou a vida como um guerreiro, mas o destino jogou o peso do mundo sobre suas costas e você escolheu carrega-lo. Você foi encarregado com o peso do conhecimento para desvendar as mentiras durante a guerra e agora você se dispõe a usa-lo novamente para reconstruir Remnant e educar nossas crianças. Pelos seus feitos em batalha e admirável altruísmo, eu eu lhe concedo o título de caçador.

Oscar aceitou o certificado de Glinda com um leve sorriso. A caçadora se inclinou levemente para frente para ser ouvida acima dos aplausos.

\- Bom trabalho Oscar. - Ela voltou ao palanque, chamando a atenção para si mais uma vez. - Agora, eu gostaria de chamar um convidado especial ao palco. Por favor, Carmin Nikos, junte-se a nós.

Uma mulher ruiva, aparentemente surpresa com o convite, subiu ao palco. Se o sobrenome não foi o suficiente para entregar sua identidade, seu rosto certamente foi. Ela parou ao lado de Glinda, que lhe entregou um certificado, como o dos outros.

\- Uma mãe nunca deveria sentir a dor de viver mas que seus filhos, mas graças ao sacrifício que Pyrrah Nikos se impôs, todos esses caçadores honrados aqui hoje puderam viver mais um dia para seguir em frente. Pyrrah sempre foi um exemplo do que significa ser um caçador e ninguém nunca duvidará disso.

A sra. Nikos aceitou a homenagem com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Os aplausos, antes altos e entusiasmados, agora foram ensurdecedores. Ela agradeceu brevemente e desceu do palco, para se recompor. Até mesmo Glinda, conhecida por sua postura austera, precisou engolir em seco para conter sua emoção antes de continuar.

\- Hoje, nos comemoramos o começo de mais uma era em Remnant. Mais uma vez, os remanescentes desse mundo se erguem das cinzas, cansados e abatidos, mas mais fortes do que nunca. Ergueremos nossas escolas e cidades mais uma vez e, ano que vem, nesse mesmo dia, comemoraremos a reabertura de nossas academias.

"Lembrem-se amigos. Os próprios deuses nos consideraram dignos da vida e dons que recebemos, então vamos deixa-los orgulhosos. Muito obrigada e aproveitem a festa."

Mais uma salva de palmas e todos lentamente deixaram o palco. Ruby, que seguia atrás de Oscar e May, tropeçou no ultimo degrau. Por sorte, Oscar foi rápido em ampara-la.

\- Você esta bem Ruby? - Ela riu, se apressando em tranquiliza-lo, mas Oscar notou imediatamente que algo não estava certo. - Seu rosto está vermelho!

\- Ela achou que uma taça de vinho a daria coragem pra enfrentar a platéia. - Blake explicou com um sorriso.

\- Bem, ela não estava errada! Mandou bem mana! - Yang comemorou logo atrás.

\- Claro, mas agora ela está obviamente tonta! - Weiss exclamou, irritada. - Ela vai quebrar o pescoço andando sobre saltos!

\- Você me obrigou a usar saltos! - Ruby retrucou e cambaleou novamente, agarrando-se a Oscar por apoio. - Ugh...

\- Oscar querido, por que você não leva a pobre menina até a sacada para tomar um ar fresco? Eu e Yang ainda não terminamos a nossa conversa conversa de mais cedo.

\- Isso mesmo. Você cuida da minha irmãzinha enquanto eu apresento sua tia para alguns... Amigos. - Yang piscou para May, que riu. Oscar abriu a boca para contestar mas a fechou novamente, se contentando em suspirar.

\- Por favor, só não a apresente ao Sparrow. Aquele homem é tudo menos um cavalheiro. - Oscar murmurou. - Venha Ruby, você vai se sentir melhor depois de um copo da água e um ar fresco.

\- Certo, obrigada Oscar. - Ruby riu, pisando torto mais uma vez. - Eu nem sei por que eu estou rindo! Álcool faz isso? É por isso que eu não bebo! Quem diria que uma taça pode deixar alguém assim? Tio Qrow bebia uma garrafa antes de começar a enrolar a língua!

Yang e May assistiram os dois se afastarem. Oscar guiando uma Ruby tagarelando a passos calmos em direção a uma das sacadas reclusas. Ao redor, o resto do time começou a se dispersar, retornando a festa. Com um sorriso malicioso de quem entendera tudo, Yang se virou para May, com os braços cruzados sob seus seios fartos, realçados pelo vestido brilhante.

\- Sabe, seu não conhecesse Oscar a anos, eu nunca deixaria ele levar minha irmãzinha para um canto privado. Deuses, eu conheço Jaune a mais tempo e eu não deixaria ELE fazer isso. - Jaune, parado a alguns passos de distância junto a mesa de petiscos, se voltou ao ouvir seu nome.

\- O que tem eu?

\- Nada contra você menino vômito, mas sua carne é fraca. - Yang deu de ombros e se voltou novamente para May, deixando o loiro sem entender nada. - Mas Oscar é mais maduro que todos nós juntos, então eles vão ficar bem. Então, enquanto as crianças se divertem, eu vou lhe apresentar uns amigos. Você está linda demais essa noite para deixar passar algum flerte sem compromisso.

May olhou para si mesma e corou de prazer com o elogio. Ela certamente perdera anos de sua vida lutando para sobreviver na fazenda, após a morte de sua irmã e cunhado. Anos de trabalho braçal cobraram seu preço em seu corpo, mas um dia de spa com as caçadoras sumiram com esses sinais como um passe de mágica. Sua pele e cabelos queimados do sol estavam macios e brilhantes. Suas mãos, maltratadas, estavam hidratadas, com unhas feitas. Seu corpo, acostumado ao trabalho, era magro e definido. Deuses! Ela tinha apenas 33 anos! Ela não estava nem perto de estar morta!

\- Yang. - Ela começou, com um largo sorriso crescendo em seus lábios. - Por que você não me apresenta esse Sparrow de quem Oscar falava.

\- Eu sabia que você era das minhas. - Yang riu alto. - Venha, não temos tempo a perder.

Enquanto as duas se embrenhavam no salão lotado, Oscar entregava uma taça de água fresca a Ruby. A meia luz da lua cheia, ele não pode deixar de notar que os olhos dela brilhavam, quase como mercúrio liquido.

\- Ahh...! - Ruby deixou escapar um suspiro satisfeito, secando o copo. - Eu estava precisando disso. Nossa, por um momento eu pensei que eu iria travar lá em cima! Ainda bem que a professora Goodwitch ficou com todo o discurso.

\- Você se saiu bem. - Eles piscou, surpreso, quando Ruby começou a remover seu manto. - O que você esta fazendo?

\- Esta quente demais aqui!

Por baixo da capa, Ruby usava um estonteante vestido preto. As mangas eram caídas, expondo seus ombros brancos. Seu pescoço nu estava adornado apenas por uma corrente fina de prata com um pingente delicado em formato de rosa. O tecido preto continuava, agarrado ao seu corpo até os quadris, onde caia em ondas suaves até acima dos joelhos. Seu colo subia e descia com a sua respiração, fazendo a pedraria vermelha que adornava o busto do vestido reluzir a luz da lua. Oscar tomou muito cuidado em desviar o olhar assim que notou esse fato.

\- Ahh... Bem melhor agora. - Ruby sorriu, - O ar aqui fora esta bem mais agradável.

Ambos permaneceram em um silêncio confortável por alguns momentos, admirando a noite calma na cidade. Ainda era possível ver danos causados pelos ataques durante a guerra, mas praticamente todos já possuíam sinais de reparos em andamento. Oscar olhou para isso e suspirou. Havia algo lhe incomodando a um bom tempo e agora era a melhor hora possível para dizer.

\- Ruby... O que você vai fazer de agora em diante?

Ele assistiu com cuidado a reação dela. Os ombros da jovem tensionaram por um momento e ela torceu as mãos distraidamente.

\- Eu não sei bem. Venho pensando muito sobre isso ultimamente. - Ela umedeceu os lábios, medindo as palavras. - Blake comentou que todos nós merecemos uma pausa, depois de tantos anos, mas ainda há tanto para ser feito! Oscar, Winter nos disse que, segundo o levantamento que o concelho vem fazendo, 25% da população de Remnant se foi!

"Mais e mais pessoas estão deixando suas vilas para trás e retornando as cidades, procurando segurança. E mesmo que enfraquecidos, os grimms estão sempre presentes! Pedidos de escolta estão se empilhando e nós já não temos caçadores como antigamente para supri-los. Então eu não posso descansar, não ainda."

Oscar concordou com a cabeça, já esperando essa resposta. Ele sonhara com o fim da guerra por anos, imaginando que ele faria, se não desaparecesse dentro da consciência milenar de Ozma. Seu maior desejo era poder finalmente dizer a Ruby como ele se sentia, tirar do peito aquele sentimento agridoce. Mas... Com Ruby viajando o mundo novamente, ela estaria longe. Se ela correspondesse os sentimentos dele, ambos sofreriam com a distância e, caso contrario... A amizade de ambos poderia sofrer um golpe duro demais para se recuperar.

\- Eu gostaria de fazer o mesmo mas...

\- Ah não Oscar! Seu trabalho é tão, se não mais, importante do que isso! Você vai ensinar magia ao MUNDO Oscar! Você é tipo..! Tipo...! Você tipo o Gandalfo de Ramnant! O Dambodóro de Vale!

\- Eu sou quem? - Oscar riu da animação dela, mesmo que seu coração ardesse com palavras não ditas.

\- Mestre Yoba então? Não? Nossa, em que fim de mundo você morava?! - Isso apenas fez Oscar rir novamente. - Em resumo, você é o mestre dos mestres!

\- Pior que você não esta muito longe da razão. Eu concordei em começar as gravações de um vídeo semana que vem, explicando o básico da magia, para ser distribuídos em todas as mídias. Você sabe, para tentar diminuir o número de pessoas explodindo espontaneamente nas ruas.

\- Wow! Isso é incrível! O que você pretende fazer?!

Ambos conversaram por muito mais tempo sobre seus futuros, rindo e apreciando a companhia um do outro. A insistência de Ruby de que Jaune deveria estrelar seu vídeo sobre magia, sem camisa, para agradar os adolescentes, quase o fez perder o ar de riso. Mesmo assim, Oscar se deitou aquela noite com um peso no coração, sentindo que tinha deixado passar sua unica oportunidade de buscar aquilo que ele mais desejava.


	4. Chapter 4

Olá caros caçadores. Hoje o capitulo é bastante focado em ambientação do novo mundo de Remnant que eu criei e talvez seja um pouco tedioso, mas é curto e necessário. Eu também passei o dia mal de gripe, então minha produção não foi a mesma dos capitulos anteriores. Espero que compreendam.

PARA SEGUIR EM FRENTE

CAPITULO 4

O grupo começou a se fragmentar aos poucos no dia seguinte. Com a falta de caçadores para proteger a população, Ruby, Blake, Yang e até mesmo Nora e Ren partiram para diferentes cantos de Remnant para prestar ajuda. Weiss e Jaune foram os únicos que permaneceram em Vale juntamente com Oscar. Weiss permaneceu para comparecer as aulas de magia de Oscar. Jaune, por outro lado, atendeu ao pedido de sua mãe de permanecer na cidade um pouco mais. Mesmo assim, ele estava frequentemente subjugando pequenos grimms ou escoltando pessoas de vilas próximas.

Por isso, como Ruby sugerira como uma brincadeira, ele pediu a ambos para participarem do vídeo informativo. O produtor, responsável por analisar o material antes de ser distribuído, ficou estático de trabalhar não com um, mas três heróis de guerra. Eles levaram poucos dias para gravar e, na segunda feira seguinte, ele estava sendo publicado pela manha, enquanto ele se preparara para seu primeiro dia de aula.

\- Eles exibiram seu vídeo hoje nas noticias. - Tia May comentou de passagem, saindo da cozinha conforme ele entrava. - Pensei que você havia dito que cortaria a porte em que Jaune queimou a própria camisa.

\- Eu pedi para cortarem. - Oscar respondeu, confuso.

Servindo-se de café, ele puxou o seu scroll e procurou pelas ultimas noticias. Seu rosto e de seus amigos estava estampado em diversas matérias, ainda se referindo a festa de dias anteriores. Ele ignorou as fofocas e encontrou o que procurava. Para algo publicado a poucas horas, o número de visualizações era alto e continuava a subir. Ele abriu o vídeo e começou a assistir.

"Bem vindos, cidadãos de Remnant. Meu nome é Oscar Pine e estou aqui para lhes ensinar sobre a magia.

Com o retorno dos deuses, o concelho unido de todos os reinos determinou nossa entrada em uma nova era. Hoje, estamos no ano 1 dessa nova era de magia.

A magia inicialmente, foi um presente do Deus Negro para a humanidade. E não se engane: ele é o senhor da Destruição, mas é tão capaz de criação quanto seu irmã. Portanto, podemos usar a magia para criar ou destruir á nossa vontade.

Assim como dust, a magia possui elementos básicos, que podem ser combinados para novos elementos e efeitos. Esses elementos são fogo, terra, ar, água, luz e trevas.

Em tempos imemoriais, a magia era usada por todos, seja para tarefas domésticas ou para manter os temidos grimms afastados. Uma pessoa comum poderia manter um fogo aceso por todo inverno, alimentado por sua aura, dia após dia. Da mesma forma que uma pessoa experiente poderia consumir um grimm em chamas ao seu comando.

Juntos, tornaremos esses dias antigos em hoje, pois agora lhes ensinarei o básico de como sentir a magia dentro de si, como contê-la e desperta-la apenas quando necessário.

Você deve respirar fundo e fechar os olhos. Para alguém acostumado a sentir a própria alma, é o mesmo processo. Você ppde senti-la, pulsando com seu coração e movendo-se no ritmo de sua respiração. Ela pode ser facilmente invocada por sentimentos fortes. Para conte-la, é preciso conter a si mesmo.

A magia desperta cedo. Os primeiros sinais de magia surgem em crianças de 8 á 10 anos, pequena, mas presente. Pais devem ficar atentos a seus filhos, ajuda-los a compreende-la e conte-la. Graças ao despertar da magia, sua aura também é desbloqueada, sem a necessidade de ajuda externa. Como uma proteção natural, isso impede que as crianças se firam imediatamente com sua própria magia.

Agora, para demonstrar o uso básicos desses elementos, eu convidei dois amigos de longa data para me auxiliarem."

A principio, estava tudo como sugerido, mas ainda era meio ver e ouvir a si mesmo. Weiss exibiu usos simples de água, ar e trevas. Coisas simples, como conjurar uma pequena chuva, empurrar objetos com uma lufada de ar ou cobrir-se com um manto de sombras diante da luz forte.

Jaune, por outro lado, estava repleto de momentos em que o mesmo havia pedido para serem cortados. Porém, Oscar imediatamente entendeu o por que o editor optou por mante-los. Jaune se atrapalhou com a magia, tentando conjurar fogo, terra e luz. Mas ao invés de fazer a si mesmo de tolo, Jaune ria de suas próprias falhas, tentando novamente até conseguir o resultado esperado.

Até a parte que ele reduziu a própria camisa a cinzas.

\- Hum, Oscar, eu acho que eu fiz algo de errado. - Ele disse timidamente, com uma mão sobre a nuca e um sorriso sem graça.

Eles editaram a cena, certamente, mostrando só um momento simples, mas o peito exposto de Jaune era assunto em boa parte das avaliações do vídeo. E Oscar não podia culpa-los! Jaune havia se tornado um ideal do corpo masculino, com ombros largos, músculos definidos e fortes. Até mesmo as cicatrizes que ele portava pareciam estrategicamente colocadas para decora-lo como medalhas de guerra.

Nesse momento seu scholl tocou, trocando o vídeo por uma chamada do próprio Jaune. Oscar atendeu.

\- OSCAR! O QUE ELES FIZERAM COM AS NOSSAS GRAVAÇÕES?! EU PAREÇO RIDÍCULO! VOCÊ TEM QUE TIRAR ISSO DO AR!

\- Hum, Jaune...

\- EU ACORDEI COM MINHAS IRMÃS ME LIGANDO PRA FALAR ISSO! ELAS VÃO USAR ISSO CONTRA MIM POR ANOS!

\- Ahm, Jaune... Jaune. Jaune! - Oscar finalmente conseguiu cortar a onda de lamurias do loiro. - Você chegou a ver os comentários? Ninguém te achou idiota.

\- O que?! Como eles poderiam não achar?! - Oscar ouviu barulhos fundo, de certo Jaune se atrapalhando com seu próprio scroll na tentativa se ver ao que Oscar se referia. - Aqui! O primeiro comentário já é sobre mim! Ouça! "Pelos deuses me perdoem, mas como Jaune Arc é gosto-" COMO EU O QUE?! "Ele é tão forte! E ele não precisou de magia para derrotar Hordas de grimms..." Bem, não era uma Horda de uma vez só... "Eu queria que ele..." OKAY, isso deveria ser censurado!

\- Como eu dizia- Oscar comentou, abafando uma risada com um gole de café. - Eu creio que nosso pequeno curso foi um sucesso maior do que o esperado graças a você.

\- Ora... Bem...

\- Me desculpe, mas eu não posso falar muito. Eu devo partir para a Universidade. As aulas começaram em breve.

\- Hum, certo, eu... Bem, eu falarei com o editor mais tarde. Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia Oscar.

\- Obrigada Jaune. Tenha um bom dia você também. E tente não ser sequestrado por nenhum fã clube ou algo assim.

\- Espera, o que?

Oscar riu e desligou mesmo assim. Terminando seu café, ele levou muito tempo para simplesmente andar até a Universidade, à algumas quadras dali. Diferente de dias antes, quando ele fora visitar o local para reparar suas aulas e gravar o vídeo, as pessoas paravam na rua para vê-lo passar. Ele era conhecido, claro, mas dia após dias a reação dos cidadãos se tornava cada vez mais obvia. Olhos se arregalavam e bocas caiam, sussurrando alto para seus companheiros sobre ele.

Oscar nunca vivenciara tal situação, mas o sentimento lhe era familiar. Lembranças de tempos em que Ozma fora rei lhe afloravam. Dias em que ele era tido sobre um pedestal, comandando milhares de vidas e, mesmo assim, solitário.

Ele se perdeu tão profundamente em seus pensamentos que apenas despertou ao sentir um pequeno puxão em seu casaco. Surpreso, ele abaixou os olhos para uma garotinha loira, de oito ou nove anos, olhando-o com uma expressão determinada. Oscar pode ver quem deveria ser sua mãe, metros atrás, apavorada com as ações da menina.

\- Com licença senhor. - Ela disse com vozinha aguda. Ela dizia as palavras com cuidado, tentando botar em pratica as boas maneiras que aprendeu. - O senhor é o Mestre Oscar?

\- Sim, sou eu. - Ele se abaixou para que seus olhos ficassem da altura da menina. - Em que posso ajuda-la senhorita?

\- Viper disse que eu não posso fazer magia e que sou louca por achar que posso. - Ela disse, apontando para trás. Dessa vez ele notou outra criança, agarrada e meio escondida atrás das saias da adulta.

\- Todos nós podemos fazer magia agora pequena. Foi um presente do deus negro, como eu disse, para cada um de nós. Até mesmo para você, e para Viper também.

\- Mas eu não consegui fazer isso de manha. - Ela disse, sua determinação falhando.

\- Usar magia é difícil, mas eu sei que você vai conseguir em breve, desde que você não desista. - Ele disse carinhosamente. Oscar viu muitas crianças em suas viagens, e era reconfortante ver alegria e não medo, agora que o maior mal se fora. - Então, mesmo se você falhar, dia após dia, tente de novo. Esta bem?

\- Sim senhor! Eu vou tentar o meu melhor! - Ela sorriu largamente.

\- Ótimo. Agora você deveria ir, sua mãe parece preocupada.

\- Oh, senhora Poppins não é minha mãe. Eu não tenho uma. - Ela disse simplesmente. - Mas você esta certo. Até mais tarde mestre Oscar.

Ela se despediu e correu de volta para a mulher que a aguardava. Por alguma razão, Oscar imaginou que ela falava serio em dizer 'até mais tarde'. Talvez não fosse a ultima vez que ele via a pequena menina loira.

O pequeno encontro distraiu sua mente e o deixou com um leve sorriso nos lábios até o momento em que ele se viu de frente com seus alunos. Era quase cômico chama-los de alunos, todos eles professores e caçadores mais velhos que ele mesmo. Haviam cinco deles para cada reino e a própria Kali Belladonna viera de Menagerie, com outros dois. Ele se colocou no centro da sala, em frente ao grande projetor, e recorreu aos anos de experiencia de Ozma.

\- Bom dia amigos e obrigado novamente por se juntarem a mim em tão pouco tempo. Nós temos uma missão importante a nossa frente.

Com eles, Oscar passou o dia ensinando magia e planejando como esse conhecimento seria repassado ao povo. Eles esboçaram como adicionar-la como uma nova matéria ao currículo escolar comum e nas academias de caçadores. Mesmo durante o almoço, ou após da aula, todos continuaram a conversavam, animados com o mundo de possibilidades que se abriam a Remnant.

Weiss era uma das mais maravilhadas com essas possibilidades. Oscar via nela o desejo de descobrir todas as nuances da magia. Ela jantou em sua casa naquela noite, apenas para discutirem um pouco mais, então Oscar foi para a cama tarde aquela noite. Apenas quando estava prestes a dormir ele viu a mensagem de Ruby. Ignorando as borboletas que davam voltas em seu estomago, ele ouviu a mensagem.

\- Hey Oscar! Eu vi o seu video hoje! Você estava demais! O pessoal esta te chamando de Mestre Oscar pelas ruas! E você realmente tirou a camisa do Jaune! Eu não acredito nisso! - Ela falaca rápido e animada. Sua alegria aqueceu o peito de Oscar. Vozes abafadas no fundi a interromperam por um momento. - Bem, eu preciso ir agora. Ainda á muito a ser feito por aqui. Bem... Até mais Oscar!

Isso foi o suficiente para que Oscar tivesse bons sonhos durante toda noite.


	5. Chapter 5

Tarde da noite, Oscar finalmente chegou em casa, cansado depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Seu corpo e aura estavam gastos após um dia todo praticando e demonstrando diferentes usos da magia. Ele se arrastou escadas acima, notando que tia May não se encontrava em seu quarto. Exaurido, ele levou um momento para lembrar que ela passaria a noite na casa de seu namorado, Beryl Willow. Isso significava que não havia comida o aguardando na geladeira e ele teria que se virar para arranjar seu próprio jantar. Suspirando, Oscar fez um pedido para um restaurante próximo através do seu scroll enquanto a banheira enchia. Logo, ele afundou na água quente do banho e se permitiu relaxar enquanto sua mente vagava.

Seis meses se passaram desde a Grande Guerra. O outono veio e se foi, dando lugar ao frio do inverno. Mesmo assim, Remnant nunca parava. Prédios destruídos foram concertados e novos se erguiam todos os dias. As próprias academias e seus campus enormes já estavam a mais de meio caminho andado para retomar sua antiga glória. Casas que perderam seus antigos donos na guerra agora acomodavam novas famílias diante de uma forte migração do exterior para dentro dos reinos.

O próprio Oscar se estabeleceu em seu cargo como professor acadêmico de Magia. Seus primeiros alunos a muito retornaram para seus reinos, mas foram imediatamente substituídos por outros. Todos os dias eles escreviam matérias sobre suas descobertas em relação a magia. Redigiam livros escolares para as futuras aulas que seriam obrigatórias no ensino público. Preparavam novos professores.

Até mesmo a magia começava a se estabelecer na vida das pessoas. Oscar via poucas chaminés cuspindo fumaça, pois o fogo mágico se tornara uma prática comum. Alguns trabalhadores, nas docas ou construções, erguiam grandes cargas no ar com facilidade. Pouco a pouco o mundo se adaptava ao novo estilo de vida.

Mas habituado não significava confortável. Oscar imaginara que a popularidade dele e seus amigos cairia com o tempo, mas ele não poderia estar mais errado. Ele era frequentemente convidado (quase pressionado) a participar de entrevistas e talk shows. Jaune estava estampado na embalagem de um cereal matinal e Yang em comerciais de energéticos. Weiss se tronara a garota propaganda do concelho, sendo convidada para ser o rosto de comerciais e informativos relacionados a magia.

Era uma vida normal, com altos e baixos diários, e mesmo assim Oscar se sentia vivendo em uma Utopia. Por anos ele duvidou que esses dias de paz chegariam. Ele estava tão certo de que seria mais uma das almas de Ozma e, para a sua surpresa, ele se tornou a ultima. Sua mente sonolenta vagou para aqueles dias sombrios, afundando em memórias.

\- Ozpin, como exatamente nossas almas vão se 'misturar'?

Oscar admirava a vista de Atlas, protegido do vento frio que rugia do lado de fora pelo vidro da janela. Era tarde da noite e todos estavam dormindo. Apenas ele permanecia acordado, com sua mente cheia demais com dúvidas e inseguranças para conseguir descansar em paz. Então ele descera para a sala de estar, onde não perturbaria seus companheiros de quarto com suas conversas mentais.

Nesses momentos Oscar quase conseguia ver Ospin em seu reflexo no vidro. Suas expressões, seus humores e até mesmo sua voz mental se tornavam mais obvias, mais diferentes das dele mesmo.

\- Como eu disse, é um processo longo e extenuante. - Ozpin disse, com um suspiro resignado, triste.

\- Mas como exatamente ele funciona? - Oscar pressionou. Ambos permaneceram tensos por um longo momento, enquanto Ozpin escolhia as palavras que ele queria dizer.

\- O processo de integração começa no momento em que eu reencarno. O inicio é sempre o mesmo: medo, duvidas, a constante preocupação com a própria sanidade. Felizmente, nós dois não nos demoramos muito nessa situação. Houve uma pessoa, séculos atrás, que eu nunca consegui convencer de que ele não estava louco. Ele estava completamente convencido de que algum grimm o havia possuído. - Oscar tremeu com as lembranças que Ozpin deixou escapar junto com essas palavras. - Eram tempos negros. Acreditava-se que disciplina e auto flagelação poderiam expurgar o corpo do 'mal' e impedir que os grimms se aproximassem. Eu tentei impedi-lo varias vezes de nos machucar, mas um dia ele foi longe demais e eu reencarnei novamente.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Oscar murmurou.

\- Foi a muito tempo atrás, mas obrigado mesmo assim. - Ozpin fez o equivalente a um pigarro mental para se recompor e seguiu. - Após isso, nós chegamos a fase de 'reconhecimento', por assim dizer. É onde nos encontramos agora. Nós aprendemos um sobre o outro. Nossos desejos, sonhos e objetivos, assim como nossos gostos, desgostos e maneirismos. Em algum momento, nós teremos aprendido tudo que poderíamos um sobre o outro e nossas conversas se tornaram menos e menos frequentes. Não será necessário perguntar, por nós já saberemos exatamente como o outro se sente.

\- Isso não parece tão ruim. O que vem depois? - Ozpin suspirou.

\- É nesse momento que a assimilação começa. Como nossas mentes são tão similares, acabamos por decidir a mesma coisa sem pensar. Nossos gostos deixam de se colidir: se você não gosta de café, mas eu absolutamente amo café, com o tempo o sentimento mais forte prevalecerá e você sentira minha satisfação ao beber café ao invés do seu próprio desgosto. As barreiras começam a se tornar mais finas e aos poucos nós começamos a achar difícil definir onde começa um e termina outro. - Oscar engoliu em seco, mas Ozpin seguiu falando. - Quando alguém chama seu nome, eu respondo ao chamado. O 'você' e se torna 'nós' com o tempo e depois 'nós' se transforma em 'eu'. Quem controla o corpo se torna irrelevante, pois ambos o usariam da mesma forma.

\- Entendo. - Oscar encostou a cabeça no vidro, deixando o frio refrescar sua pele. - Eu sempre imaginei que eu apenas... Sumiria. Mas agora eu entendo que, quando você reencarnar novamente, parte da minha personalidade vai seguir impregnada em você.

\- Sim. - Ozpin concordou. - Eu sempre reencarnei em mentes semelhantes, como o deus da luz estabeleceu, mas isso não significa iguais. Como Ozma, eu já fui muito mais tolo. Como Oswald, eu já fui completamente apaixonado pelos amores das mulheres de Remnant, como Osborne...

\- Espera. - Oscar interrompeu, fisicamente espalmando as mãos para que Ozpin segurasse as rédeas da conversa. - Você já foi um casanova?

\- Oswald era MUITO apegado não só aos prazeres da carne, mas a aventura de conquistar uma dama e fazer com que ela caísse de amores por ele. Creio que foi a única vez que pude descrever um de meus companheiros como narcisista. - Ozpin parecia exasperado e isso provocou risos em Oscar. - Eu não era estranho a ser descrito como 'galante' ou 'cavalheiro', mas isso era demais. Esse traço de Oswald era tão forte que eu creio ter demorado outras duas reencarnações para finalmente conseguir olhar uma caçadora usando saias sem imediatamente ser acometido por pensamentos libidinosos.

Oscar chegou a puxar o ar para questionar ao que ele se referia, apenas para ouvir a resposta comedida e indignada de Ozpin e se divertir com isso. Porém, a indignação de Ozpin foi o suficiente para fazer com que sua memória aflorasse. Oscar lembrou-se se como era estar sentando ao lado de uma mulher perto o suficiente para sentir o calor de sua pele. A euforia de imaginar que com que tipo de expressão aquela mulher tão rígida o olharia se ele escorregasse a mão por debaixo da mesa e apertasse a carne firme e macia de sua cocha branca...

\- Você ja foi ESSE tipo de cara?! - Oscar exclamou, subitamente surpreso e vergonhosamente animado com os sentimentos e sensações que a lembrança lhe passou. Adolescentes, afinal, são facilmente 'impressionáveis'. - Graças aos deuses que você conseguia refrear esse tipo de pensamento.

\- Eu conseguia refrear esse tipo de pensamento em minhas encarnações seguintes. - Ozpin corrigiu. Oscar conseguia sentir que ele estava tão desconfortável quanto ele mesmo. - Oswald, porém, não era apenas de pensar.

\- Por favor não me diga que ele realmente fez isso...

Dessa vez Ozpin propositalmente empurrou a lembrança para Oscar. O rosto vermelho e espantado de uma linda mulher loira, torcido em fúria e ultraje. A memória tinha um sentimento de satisfação e vitória de tirar tal expressão de uma mulher tão fria.

\- Espero que vocês tenham recebido um belo tapa por isso. - Oscar comentou, negando com a cabeça.

\- Um soco, na verdade. Seguido de diversos outros, devo adicionar. Esse pequeno evento me rendeu o controle nosso corpo por diversas semanas, já que eu me recusei a conversar com Oswald por alguns dias por causa disso.

Oscar riu e eles permaneceram em um sentimento confortável por alguns momentos. Mas logo Oscar sentiu que Ozpin estava inquieto. Ele aguardou, sabendo que logo o ex-diretor diria o que tinha em mente.

\- Eu estava analisando nossa situação. - Ele finalmente disse cuidadosamente. - A integração já deveria ter começado, pelo menos seus estágios iniciais, mas não é o nosso caso. Nós nos compreendemos, mas nossos pensamentos e sentimentos permanecem distante a maior parte do tempo. Pessoais.

\- E você acha que sabe o por que.

\- Sim. Veja bem, nunca antes tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo souberam da minha reencarnação e poucas das que souberam o fizeram antes da integração acontecer. Miss Rose... - Oscar se sobressaltou a menção de Ruby nesse assunto. - se tornou cuidadosa em se referir a ambos de nós e esse hábito se espalhou para todos os outros.

\- Você tem razão. Todos dizem 'bom dia Oscar, Ozpin' pela manha. Eu me lembro certa manha em que ela ficou responsável por fazer o café da manha e ela nos entregou uma xícara de café com leite. Ela disse 'eu sei que você não gosta de café Oscar, então eu preparei com leite...'

\- 'Assim você e Ozpin podem chegar a um meio termo'. - Ozpin completou mentalmente. - É exatamente esse o ponto da minha teoria. Nós estamos constantemente sendo tratados como pessoas diferentes, então é mais difícil que nossas emoções se misturem. Por exemplo, emoções fortes como admiração e afeto seriam as primeiras a 'vazar' e começar a me afetar, mas você esta conseguindo mante-las quase completamente afastadas de mim.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Oscar perguntou, sentindo o próprio rosto esquentar e a risada discreta de Ozpin ecoou em sua cabeça.

\- Eu quis dizer, pelos meus cálculos, nós não precisaremos nos preocupar sobre esse assunto no futuro próximo.

Oscar despertou de suas lembranças e saiu da água já fria da banheira. No fim, eles nunca precisaram se preocupar em perderem suas identidades. As lembranças de Ozpin se tornaram suas ao decorrer dos anos, mas mesmo os sentimentos sendo tão vívidos, eles nunca sentiram como pertencendo a ele mesmo. Mesmo que enfraquecida, a barreira que definia as fronteiras entre Oscar e Ozpin nunca caiu.

A campainha tocou no andar inferior enquanto Oscar se secava, então ele apenas enfiou as pernas em uma calça de pijamas e desceu as escadas com a toalha sobre os ombros, ainda pensando. Não havia dúvidas de que Ruby era a responsável por ele permanecer fiel a quem ele era. Seja por ela te-lo tratado como um indivíduo ou pelo fato de que ele mesmo guardou tão ferozmente seus sentimentos por ela contra Ozpin. Aqueles sentimentos nascidos na adolescência que apenas amadureceram ao decorrer dos anos eram a unica coisa que Oscar jamais dividiria com ninguém.

Abrindo a porta, Oscar quase caiu para trás de surpresa. Ao invés do entregador uma semi congelada Ruby Rose estava parada sobre o seu capacho. Ela tinha neve presa no seu capuz, olho tristes e um sorriso forçado no rosto que fez o coração de Oscar afundar no peito.

\- Hey Oscar.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ruby?! - Oscar exclamou, sem acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Ruby povoava seus pensamentos e de repente ali estava ela, em carne e osso.

\- Hum, oi Oscar, eu sei que é tarde mas... Eu posso entrar? - Ela abaixou os olhos, com o rosto vermelho. Oscar notou que ele estava de fato com o peito exposto diante dela. Ele tropeçou para trás, abrindo passagem para que ela entrasse.

\- Sim, claro! Fique a vontade! Só... Me de um minuto, eu já volto.

Ela entrou e foi se sentar em frente a lareira acesa, esfregando as mãos. Oscar disparou escadas acima e voltou completamente vestido e com suas xícaras de chá em tempo recorde. Ele se sentou no tapete macio ao lado de Ruby e entregou uma xícara a ela.

\- Desculpe a demora. Beba, você esta azul de frio. - Ele disse.

\- Obrigada. - Ela bebeu um longo gole e suspirou de satisfação. Ela terminou a bebida com mais três longos goles.

\- Eu achei que você ainda estivesse em Anima. - Ele começou suavemente, sondando o que trazia Ruby ali, sem aviso. - Quando nos falamos semana passada você estava no meio de uma subjugação.

\- Sim, mas as coisas ficaram... Complicadas. - A falta da eterna alegria e energia contagiante de Ruby estava começando a causar pânico em Oscar. Foram poucas as vezes que ele vira a amiga assim.

\- Me diga o que aconteceu Ruby. Seja o que for, eu vou te ajudar a resolver. - Ele disse, pegando suas mãos pequenas e aninhando-as entre as dele. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

\- É um bebe Oscar! Um bebê! - Ela chorou, livrando suas mãos das dele para cobrir o rosto. - Eu não sei o que fazer!

A mente de Oscar ficou completamente branca. Deuses, Ozpin não saberia o que pensar num momento como esse! Ruby estava grávida?! Quando isso aconteceu?! Quem...?! Perguntas se empilharam caoticamente na mente de Oscar e ele precisou de toda sua força de vontade para se desenterrar delas.

\- O pai...? - Ele começou, tentando formar uma pergunta coerente em meio a choque.

\- Não há ninguém. Os grimms... - Ela engasgou com um soluço.

Ela estava grávida E perdera o pai da criança para os grimms?! Oscar não soube o que fazer além de puxa-la para um abraço apertado. Ela o abraçou de volta, molhando seu ombro com lágrimas quentes. Eles ficaram um longo momento assim, com Oscar embalando-a nos braços enquanto ambos se recompunham. Quando finalmente as lágrimas de Ruby acabaram, Oscar falou baixinho.

\- Você quer manter essa criança? - Ela fungou.

\- Eu gostaria, mas eu sou uma caçadora Oscar. Eu não conseguiria cuidar dela e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo. - Ele engoliu em seco.

\- Eu poderia te ajudar... - Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem para dizer o que pretendia. - Eu nunca substituíra o pai dela, mas... Eu poderia ajudar a cria-la.

\- Eu sabia que você diria isso. - Ruby riu baixinho, afastando-se para fitar-lhe nos olhos. - Mas o bebê não é o único Oscar. Encontramos dezenas de crianças.

\- O que? Encontraram? Você não está grávida?! - Ruby arregalou os olhos, tão confusa quanto ele.

\- O que? Não! Por que você pensou isso?!

\- Você chega na minha casa do nada, pedindo ajuda e chorando sobre um bebê! O que você esperava que eu pensasse?!

\- Bem, eu...! Eu...!

Os dois se encararam, estupefatos. Os lábios de Ruby tremeram, chegando perigosamente perto de um sorriso.

\- Ruby Rose, você não se atreva a rir dessa situação. - Ela deixou escapar um pequeno riso estrangulado diante da raiva dele. - Isso não é engraçado! Você quase me matou do cora- ah ótimo.

Ele desistiu de repreende-la quando ela explodiu em risos. Ele tentou parecer bravo, mas o som alegre tirou um peso do seu peito. Desde que Ruby pudesse rir dessa forma, tudo ficaria bem. Ele aguardou seu riso morrer antes de continuar falando.

\- Agora que você já terminou de rir de mim, diga-me. Qual o problema? - Ela respirou fundo, perdendo um pouco do riso no olhar.

\- Nesses últimos meses nós visitamos diversas vilas destruídas na guerra e escoltamos os refugiados para as capitais. Porém, a maior parte desses refugiados eram crianças Oscar. Os adultos e até mesmo os adolescentes ficaram para trás para proteger os mais jovens e morreram. - Ela torceu as mãos. - Foi difícil, explicar para uma outra criança, de novo e de novo, que seus pais não iriam voltar.

\- Ruby...

\- E isso não foi apenas em Anima. Todos os outros reinos estão sofrendo o mesmo destino. E agora, os orfanatos não tem mais espaço para novas crianças. Na minha ultima missão, eu voltei com um bebê em meus braços e a diretora me disse que não podia ficar com ele. Se eles colocassem uma criança além da capacidade deles, o concelho poderia fechar o lugar por irregularidade. - A voz dela tremeu. - Então eu a trouxe para Vale, mas o orfanato daqui está próximo do mesmo problema. Eu não sabía o que fazer para resolver essa situação, mas pensei que talvez você pudesse.

\- Eu?

\- Sim Oscar! Eu entendo de batalhas e grimms, mas você sabe como o mundo funciona! Por favor, me diga que você consegue nos ajudar. - Ela implorou, agarrando-o pelas mangas da sua camisa de pijamas.

Oscar parou para pensar. Isso era um sério problema governamental. Todos os reinos estavam fragilizados após a guerra. Todos os investimentos estavam focados em reconstruir cidades e fazendas. Desabrigados que chegavam de vilas destruídas eram imediatamente contratados para trabalhos braçais. Assim, eles poderiam pagar por sua própria comida e moradia, evitando pedintes se acumulando nas ruas. Porém, isso não poderia ser feito com crianças. Elas eram um gasto sem retorno cujos governos não conseguiam lidar. E pelo que Ruby dizia, haviam muitas delas. Oscar suspirou, esfregando as têmporas para afastar uma dor de cabeça.

\- Sim Ruby, eu acho que eu posso ajudar. - Ruby sorriu largamente, mas ele logo a repreendeu. - Mas não será fácil. Eu terei que lidar com algo do qual Ozpin fugia como se fosse a praga.

\- O que temos que fazer Oscar? - Ela questionou, apreensiva.

\- Nós teremos que lidar com políticos.

E Oscar o fez assim que acordou na manhã seguinte. Entrou em contato com todos seus conhecidos que possuíam alguma influência. Cobrou favores. Analisou tudo que pode da situação em que os reinos se encontravam, descobriu o que eles precisavam e analisou o que ele poderia oferecer. Oscar colocou todas as cartas que pode nas mangas e marcou uma reunião.

A política, em si, era um campo de batalha como qualquer outro e entrar nela sem ser convidado foi uma guerra. Ele precisou ganhar a confiança de prefeitos, ser apresentado a senadores, mostrar seu potencial ao próprio concelho, antes que eles estivessem dispostos a ouvir suas ideias. Tudo isso teria sido impossível, mas ele o fez em pouco mais de um mês, graças a sua magia.

\- Você está nos dizendo para cortarmos parte da verba da agricultura e construção civil para a assistência social?! - Um dos faunus do concelho de Vacuo exclamou. - Se fizermos isso, a economia irá quebrar!

\- Isso não acontecerá se nós reduzirmos os gastos desses setores consideravelmente. - Oscar explicou calmamente. Independente de sua fama, o jovem estava tendo dificuldades de conquistar a confiança de homens com o dobro de sua idade.

\- E como você sugere que façamos isso? - Um dos concelheiros de Atlas questionou, cético.

\- Nossa sociedade se tornou extremamente dependente de máquinas. Elas são caras, consumindo dinheiros em sua construção, manutenção e alimentação. A quantidade de Dust que um simples trator consome para arar um acre de terra já é um gasto pro si só. Isso reflete no valor em que o produto será vendido no mercado e na vida das pessoas na cidade que consomem dele. Então, se substituirmos as maquinas por mão de obra, estaremos economizando centenas de milhares de liens.

\- Mas uma pessoa não pode possivelmente fazer o trabalho de uma máquina. - Outro Atlesiano disse, rindo-se da tolice de Oscar. - O custo para empregar o número de pessoas necessárias pra substituir uma única maquina já seria similar e elas nunca fariam o serviço na mesma velocidade o mecanismo.

\- Isso seria verdade, no velho mundo. Hoje nós temos magia. - Oscar disse simplesmente. - Muitos começaram a notar por si sós, mas uma unica pessoa pode comandar a terra a se arar na metade de um tempo que um trator. Mais do que isso, é possível forçar os brotos a crescerem em horas, ao invés de dias, criando flores e frutos no meio do inverno, se necessário. Com algum treinamento, um pedreiro pode construir uma casa como blocos de montar. Vocês sabem que isso é possível. A própria Glinda Goodwitch o fazia, antes mesmo de receber o dom da magia. Agora qualquer pessoa é capaz do mesmo, se ensinada.

\- E por acaso esse é um conhecimento que você está disposto a compartilhar. - Um dos concelheiros de Vale perguntou cautelosamente. - A um preço, eu imagino.

\- Mas ele mesmo disse, qualquer um de nós pode desenvolver essas técnicas, sem a ajuda dele. - Uma concelheira de Mistral desdenhou.

\- Sim, mas há vantagens em aceitar a minha ajuda. - Oscar rebateu. - Seguir minhas instruções vai poupar a todos vocês precisos meses de pesquisa, tentativa e erro. E tudo que eu quero em troca é que as crianças sejam devidamente cuidadas. Imagine a fonte de desespero que elas são no momento. Todas apavoradas, chorando a perda de suas famílias, empilhadas em casas apertadas, sem qualquer estrutura para mante-las felizes e saudáveis. Elas são um farol para qualquer grimm em quilômetros. Garantir a felicidade delas vai melhorar a moral dos cidadãos, criar respeito pelo governo e manter toda a sociedade mais calma. E eu creio que todos nós queremos evitar ao máximo lidar com ainda mais destruição quando sequer terminamos de reconstruir nossas cidades.

Os concelheiros discutiram entre si. Um a um, eles votaram entre si. E um a um os reinos concordaram com os termos de Oscar.

Houve uma grande explosão de progresso. Oscar levou um mês para educar um time de instrutores e os mesmo levaram outro mês para formar sua primeira classe de agricultores e construtores magos. Após isso, o mundo explodiu em movimento. Ruas destruídas foram repavimentadas em dias. Paredes erguidas em apenas minutos. As pessoas paravam para admirar os construtores trabalhando, vendo casas se erguerem em questão de horas.

E os concelhos levaram a sério o aviso de Oscar sobre manter a felicidade da população como uma prioridade. Praças públicas foram fundadas, com parquinhos repletos de brinquedos. Locais de entretenimento, como teatros, cinemas e museus, foram priorizados na fila de restauração.

Mas, acima de tudo isso, o primeiro projeto de todos os reinos foi a reforma de seus orfanatos governamentais. Oscar fez questão de assistir, acompanhado de Ruby, a reconstrução do orfanato de Vale. Oscar reconheceu a Srta. Poppins, que vira a meses atrás, junto a pequena menina loira que o abordara na rua. Ele mesmo as ludibriou para fora do orfanato, anunciando que o governo financiara um passeio ao novo parque de diversões da cidade, e colocara todos dentro de um ônibus. No final do dia, quando todos retornaram, o orfanato estava completamente diferente. O prédio agora tinha o dobro do tamanho, completamente remobiliado, e abastecido com novos setores como uma biblioteca, enfermaria e um grande playground do lado de fora.

Enquanto as crianças correram para dentro em êxtase, sendo seguidas por suas cuidadoras, a senhorita Poppins seguiu diretamente para Oscar. Ele e Ruby se despediam dos trabalhadores e apreciavam a felicidade que eles trouxeram as crianças. Ela trazia Amber no colo, a pequena menina que Ruby trouxera de Anima.

\- Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer o que vocês fizeram por nós. - A mulher disse, com sua voz surpreendente firme e melodiosa, mesmo a beira de lágrimas. - Quando você disse que faria algo pra nos ajudar, eu não imaginava algo assim.

\- Nah, eu não fiz nada além de pedir socorro pro Oscar. - Ruby dispensou o agradecimento, subitamente apavorada com a atenção, como lhe era característico. - Ele que teve todo o trabalho lidando com o concelho.

\- Muito obrigada Mestre Oscar. - Poppins sussurrou, com uma única lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto bonito. - Nós nunca vamos esquecer a sua bondade.

Eles foram embora sentindo-se leves e, mesmo quando Ruby partiu novamente no dia seguinte, Oscar não sofreu tanto quanto a primeira vez. Ele ficou com a sensação de que ela voltaria novamente, com ou sem um pedido de ajuda, tão confiável quanto a chegada da primavera após o inverno. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era esperar.

O que ele não esperava, no entanto, era atender a campainha, uma semana depois, para encontrar a senhorita Poppins aguardando onde Ruby antes de encontrara.

\- Bom dia Mestre Oscar. - Ela o cumprimentou com o mais doce dos seus sorrisos. - Poderia me conceder um minuto de sua atenção?


End file.
